


Steal Heart

by NightlordKrusnik



Series: Steal Heart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlordKrusnik/pseuds/NightlordKrusnik
Summary: The mercenary company under Ramza Beoulve celebrates their recent battle victory at the local tavern. The group's White Mage has a little too much to drink.





	Steal Heart

_Huff… huff… huff…_

Amelia set her empty wine goblet on the table and leaned back in her chair, just listening to her own breathing. Normally, hearing anything in a tavern but the clamor of her friends would be impossible for her. Normally, she would stop herself after one goblet of wine and make sure nobody overdid their celebrations. Normally, Amelia didn’t choose the darkest, most secluded table and get quietly and thoroughly drunk…

But today wasn’t normal.

She focused, after some effort, for a moment and scanned the tavern, easily picking out the thief Glenn. Her face flushed and Amelia closed her eyes a moment and thought back to their last battle for the tenth time that day… or was it eleven? Even she couldn’t be sure anymore, not that the wine was helping any. Indeed, the memories of battle were, by now, only flashes.

_Amelia trapped crouching behind a stump, arrows flashing past… Glenn driving his dagger between the ribs of the enemy archer… The frantic run back to the main battle… Shielding against a giant fireball… Glenn jumping into the path of an arrow meant for Amelia… Two more arrows finding a mark in Glenn’s flesh instead of hers… Glenn’s thrown dagger burying itself in the other archer’s eye… Amelia pulling every ounce of power she had left to heal the thief’s wounds…_

The white mage started at the sound of her goblet being filled once more. Lost in thought she hadn’t noticed her friend Miriam taking the seat across from her. “You mind telling what in the name of the Zodiac has gotten into you tonight?” Miriam asked her.

Amelia’s only answer was to take another drink from her goblet. She made a face and set the goblet down again, glaring at the orator. “Water? You could have at least brought me some sweet-mead,” Amelia said sulkily.

Miriam only smiled gently. “I think you’ve had more than enough dear,” she admonished without malice, “You are such a lightweight to begin with, and how many goblets have you drained tonight? Is it four, or five?”

Amelia sullenly took another swallow, “Six, I think, I can’t remember anymore…”

Her friend’s eyes went wide in astonishment for just a moment. “Oh my dear, what happened to you? We’ve all seen tough battles before, stared death in the face more times than we can count. By the Zodiac sweetie, you yourself have brought many of us back from the jaws of death!” The orator looked genuinely concerned now for the healer, coming around the table and putting an arm around her.

The mage shook her head and was glad for that arm when she felt herself begin to tilt off the chair. “It… It wasn’t the battle,” she managed to get out, the wine was starting to hit her like a hammer. “I think I nee’ to go bed, M-Miriam.”

Nodding, Miriam helped Amelia to her feet, “Alright sweetie, let’s take it slow and get you up to your room.” The two women made their way slowly towards the staircase. Each step was an effort in concentration for the healer, every one caused the room to swim a little more. At the bottom of the stair she finally stumbled… into a pair of strong arms. Amelia looked up and forced her eyes to focus before blushing furiously.

“Looked like you might need another set of arms,” Glenn said to Miriam above her.

The other woman’s gaze lingered on Amelia’s face for a small moment, and then looked up to the thief, a small grin playing at her lips. “Thank you, Glenn,” she told him, “I would much appreciate it. She doesn’t look like much but she’s pretty out of it. I wasn’t sure if I could get her upstairs, mind carrying her up for me?”

Amelia somehow flushed an even deeper shade of crimson as the thief scooped her into his arms. Miriam smiled sweetly, and gave a small wave to the healer as Glenn started up the stairs with her, before turning back to the common room of the tavern. Amelia wanted to call her back but the feel of those strong arms around her silenced the words in her throat. If anything, the feel of him was more intoxicating than all the wine she’d had that night.

“You sure did a number on yourself, Miss Amelia,” Glenn said gently to her, “What got into you?” Her only response was to whimper softly and look away, but that only made him hold her closer. “Well, I suppose what matters now is getting you to bed,” he told her with a smile.

Too soon they had reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner to head down the hall to the rooms, nearly running into somebody waiting just around it. Glenn came to an abrupt stop, shifting Amelia in his arms and accidentally brushing his hand against her chest. Amelia only barely managed to suppress a squeak of surprise and tried to focus on the other person.

“So sorry about that, Lady Agrias, almost didn’t see you there. Just trying to get this poor beauty to bed, seems she overdid it for once,” Glenn said with an easy smile. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, uh, yes, thank you Glenn,” Agrias responded. Amelia noticed the Holy Knight had already removed her armor, down to her shirt and trousers, and for some reason was blushing nearly as hard as she was. “Have you… You don’t know if Ramza is…?” she seemed unable to finish the question.

Glenn took a moment before smiling knowingly. “He’s finishing his second tankard, last I saw. He should be excusing himself to come up in a minute or two, if he keeps to his habit.” The thief inclined his head in lieu of a bow, “But I must get Miss Amelia to bed, if you’ll excuse us. Enjoy your night milady.”

As he carried her off, Amelia blearily watched over his shoulder as Agrias hesitated for just a moment, before straightening her back and going inside Ramza’s room to wait. “Abou’ time,” she mumbled with an inebriated giggle. Her vision was starting to swim and it was getting harder to keep her eyes open.

Glenn laughed a bit, “It is at that.” He shifted her again so he could work the door latch to her room, “Here we are Miss Amelia, let’s get you settled.” He carried her to the bed, easing her down on the edge. Now, for once he seemed uncertain, “Would you like me to get Miriam or someone to help you change?”

Amelia grabbed his arm and shook her head, falling against him, “Nnnn… s’okay, jus help meee…” She could barely talk and for some reason it made her giggle. She struggled to lift her robe off her head, fumbling until Glenn stopped her and lifted her arms over her head for her. He grabbed the hem of her robe, slowly and carefully trying to lift it up and off her.

The light shift underneath caught against the heavier fabric and slid up as well as he pulled, exposing the gorgeous creamy smooth curves of her body to him. It was his turn to flush slightly but Amelia took no notice of her near-nudity. Quickly he pulled the shift down once more, taking her boots off and helping her lay down before pulling a blanket over her. Already her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. He smoothed strands of her blonde hair out of her face and straightened, turning to go.

Her hand caught his sleeve. “Stay wi’ me… Glenn… don’ go…” she muttered.

Glenn paused for a moment, before sitting on the bed next to her. “Okay, Amelia,” he said softly, kicking off his own boots and pulling off his shirt. He lay next to her, his arm coming around her stomach to pull her against him. “Sleep well,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head, and closed his eyes to sleep as well.


End file.
